Praesul de Veritas et Occulta
by chris210racer
Summary: A quiet, sadistic, (somewhat) genius with ADD. His name is Christopher Alexandris Corvus. Now this 16 year old may not look like much, but this young man holds the deepest, most darkest secrets in the world. But he doesn't know this, for they are buried deep within him and his family, guarded, yet forgotten. Secrets waiting to be unlocked, only,by the Praesul de Veritas et Occulta.
1. Chapter 1: I Hate This Place

**Edited: 3/31/14 - Just some small plot hole filling and grammar editing.**

**A/N**

***A bed with a mountain pile of empty Dr. Pepper bottles, Starbucks Refresh Energy Drink cans, and dozens of empty Warheads Extreme Sour Hard Candy Wrappers on top of it comes into view. Mountain begins to shake. A few empty bottles, cans and wrappers go flying the author's head pops out from within the giant 6ft pile of garbage***

**"Hey guys! Sorry for the mess but that is how I get my creative juices going. Anyways, this here is one of the new fics I was talking about, a RWBY fic. This will feature a few OCs, all of them are an exagerated representation of people in my life, as well as featuring some from my buddy Victor Albadan. This story will be following the show's storyline and such (AKA "Cannon"), and will also (maybe) be a crossover RWBY fic with another RWBY fic that is written by my friend Victor Albadan. Also, since it has been almost a year exactly (for those guys that are coming from the other fandom that I wrote for) by the way, I'm just typing up all the chapters for that story before I go back to posting again) since I last wrote anything, I would like you guys to know that I have matured greatly and my writing style (and my jokes) have also improved immensely, what with me being 16 now and getting my driver's license (but unfortunately I'm still single, only because I put all my time and effort into high school). Oh, if you are wondering, 'How the hell does Chris have time to write fan fics?!', it is because I write out the outlines to them during Health and Fitness Class, and then type up (sometimes I wing it) the story in the middle of the night. Ok I think I have rambled on for too long, but before you go on to read the story - "**

***Author reaches into the junk pile, and begins to rummage around.***

**"Where is it?... Nope not that... RedVsBlue Season 11 DVD? That should be in its case how'd it wind up here?... *Author puts DVD aside carefully and resumes his search* Come on I just had it not too long ago- Aha! There it is!"**

***Author pulls out his iPad from the behemoth of a recyclable mountain pile***

**"Ok, as I was saying, before you go on to read the story I would like to announce that since I now have an iPad (school issued one at that, yeah I'm a rebel), I have the convenience of instantly uploading a story anytime. So no more worries. Ok so I'm done here you can read now, that is if you haven't already. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up."**

***Author ducks back into the pile, but not before grabbing a giant plastic bag from under his bed.***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Hate This Place<br>(3rd POV)  
>(Date in story: January 17)<br>Inth City**

Christopher Alexandris Corvus is an oddity.

Now this 16 year old may not look like much, what with his pitch black hair, brown-burgundy eyes, sharp face, thin lips, Roman nose, long arms legs and fingers, and his strange affinity for his jacket - but this young man holds the deepest, most darkest secrets in the world.

But he doesn't know this, for they are buried deep within him and his family, guarded, yet forgotten. Waiting to be found, unlocked, and revealed.

But only one can unlock them.

And that one person is the Praesul de Veritas et Occulta.

* * *

><p><em>'I wish I was sent to Signal with Allen, instead of this freakin' hellhole!'<em>, thought a thin teen as he walked out of history class and headed to his Dust Chemistry and Mechanical Theory class.

_'At least he doesn't have to deal with overly preppy students and a anti hunter/huntress curriculum.'_, the teen continued complaining.

He sighed.

At least his next class's professor was a pro-hunter, and encouraged his students to build their weapons and such in his class, as long as it used Dust.  
>The only class he liked is the Dust Chemistry and Mechanical Theory class. Here he could release his genius in the form of Dust powered creations.<p>

The teen walked into his class, only to be greeted by a missile headed right at him. Reacting quickly, the teen ducked, pulled out a handgun setting it to grappling, shot the claw at the missile, pulled the missile back toward him, pulled out a dual bladed trench sword, and then sliced the explosive in two. That being done, the teen put his things back into his jacket, and then turned around.

He scowled.

"What the hell! Nikolai, you Crazy Russian! What the hell are you doing?!", he yelled.

"Sorry Chris, I was working on the heat seeking mechanism and I forgot it was loaded, plus you know how it has a hairline trigger.", said a pale, bronze haired teen with glasses, now identified as Nikolai.

"Why would you work on the heat seeking when you know that I am warmer than most people because of my jacket?" Chris responded through clenched teeth.

"I thought that it would only work on the Grimm because they tend to be about 103 °." Nikolai explained.

Chris sighed.

Chris ran a hand through his messy pitch black hair and said, "Whatever. Scoot over, I need to add the Dust Wings to the back of my jacket. Oh, and hand me that wrench... and that 5cm dia. flex vacuum tube... and that canister of purple Dust. Thanks."

Nikolai passed the materials Chris needed and they continued to get back to work, as the class began to fill up and the Professor finished his coffee in his office next door.

* * *

><p><strong>(2 Hours later; LOCATION: Hallway leading to the Mail Room)<strong>

Chris and Nikolai had just finished their last classes for the day and it being a mail day, there was bound to be new mail waiting for them.

The Mail Room was surprisingly empty today, but that just caused the two friends to be relieved, because this meant more privacy for them to read their mail and dispose of any junk mail (or embarrassing letters) into the furnace, rather than walking all the way back to their dorms (a 10 minute walk), going through the mail, and then just walk back to the Mail Room to burn the trash. Much easier to do it in the Mail Room.

They opened their respective mail boxes and began to sort through the delivered mail.

Chris began mumbling about what he received. "Junk, junk, junk, oohh!~ a 50% off coupon to the Dust 'R' Us! Keeping that... junk, junk, another beta test request for a new Halycron game, an expulsion threat letter from district's teaching curriculum officials telling me to give up being a Huntsman (as if), more junk - wait, what's this?" The thing in question was a faded yellow envelope addressed to him with no return address.

"Hey, I got one too!" Nikolai exclaimed.

"Lets open them together." Chris said, Nikolai nodding in agreement.

The two opened the envelopes, took out and unfolded the letters, and read them out loud.

_Dear Christopher Alexandris Corvus/Nikolai Dimitri Juan Blásquez,_

_What lies in your hands right now is an acceptance letter. We have reviewed your skills as a Huntsman, and might we say that we are impressed. On 1/18 you will report to the Inth Airport at 10:00 AM at gate BR-210 for Departure. You will arrive in the town of Vale. Congratulations, you have been accepted into Beacon Academy. We hope to see you soon.  
>Sincerely,<br>Professor Ozpin  
><em>_Headmaster of Beacon Academy_

They finished reading the letter and were too shocked to say anything for a few minutes.

Chris was the first to break the ice.  
>"Well, I have only one thing to say... <strong><em>AHHH HELL YEAH! I CAN FINALLY GET OUT OF HERE! YEAH! Woohoo! FUCK YOU RAFT! FUCK YOU INTH CITY! I'M GONNA GO AND PACK MY BAGS! I'M LEAVING IN 20 MINUTES! SEE YOU TOMORROW, NIKOLAI<em>**!"

Chris ran to his room still clutching his mail.

Nikolai was still frozen from shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok, so that was great and all, but I will post the character profiles next chapter for you to read. I have already written half of Chapter 2, so just wait another week for it, it'll be better than this chapter.**

**- Chris  
>AKA BrightRaven210<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: ArrivalMeet 'n' Greet

**Edited: 4/7/14- fixed plot holes, grammar mistakes, fixed incorrect descriptions and names and also fixed Chris's profile.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival/Meet 'n' Greet  
>(Chris's POV)<strong>

I don't walk more than a foot on board the hovership before I smell a combination of Mexican food, gunpowder, nylon, and Axe.

I started panicking.

_'Oh, Shiitake Mushrooms! I didn't think that he'd be here!'_ I started to look for place to hide, _'I gotta hide before he-'_ I saw a blur of bronze, green, and khaki and I got grabbed from behind and then pulled into the Corvus Family signature Bone-Crushing-Star-Viewing-Lungs-Collapsing-Call-The-ER Hug. _'Finds me.'_ I completed my sentence in utmost pain and exasperation.

**_"HOLY MONTY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS GREAT! NOW WE CAN PLAY CHESS TOGETHER, GO GRIMM HUNTING, PICK UP CHICKS, DUEL EACH OTHER, AND THEN, AND THEN WE CAN - Oof - "_** He used his left hand to grab his stomach where I had elbowed him in an attempt to escape unsuccessfully.

"ALLEN! Let go of me you raving, trigger happy, four eyed, fatigue wearing psycho for a cousin!" I yelled in frustration, struggling to get out of the killer embrace invented by my great, great, grandfather, Alexander Illustris-Nobilus-Corvus.

"You've gotten stronger and bigger too, Raven!~" My idiot cousin exclaimed goofily.

"Raven? That's what your family calls you?" Nikolai asked as he passed us.

I started to see stars.

I decided to ask for help politely, "Nikolai, would you be a good cynical Russian friend and GET ME OUT OF THE GRASP OF MY COUSIN!?"

Nikolai responded, " Hmmm...," he put a hand to his chin, tapping it with his finger as if in thought. "Nah, seems like you got everything in control." Crack! "Yeaoww! Allen! My Ribs! You Fucker!" **Oof! Clang!**

I had done a nerve pinch combo on Allen, causing him to fall limp on the floor, kinda like an overdose of full body anesthesia. Stheee. Ow! My ribs were cracked, but not broken. I needed medical attention nonetheless.

"Nikolai, grab my cousin and go find a place to sit. I'm going to go find a Huntsman/Huntress who specializes in healing."  
>I turned and began to search, asking anyone I met if they were skilled in mending ribs.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>(30 Minutes and one magically sealed rib later)<strong>

I was leaning against a wall, right next to a girl dressed completely in black reading a book. I could tell she was a Faunus just by her eyes and the way her bow would twitch occasionally. She sat in a cat-like crouch. Hmm... definitely a cat Faunus.

We had just made a stop to pick up some students from Sanctum, now we should be on our way to Beacon.

I knelt down to tie my shoes.

"Oh, Yang! Gross! You got puke on your shoe!"

I turned around in a flash when heard the girls yelling, but the action caused me to wince in pain. My hand moved to my side reflexively. Ow. Seems like my ribs are still tender.

"Eaahh! Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross!" " EW! Get away from me, Get away from me, get away from me!"

I saw the source of the commotion coming from two girls, clearly sisters, who were chasing each other. I kept watching them as they stopped and greeted a huge guy and his friend. The big guy was about 6'10" with hair like Allen and had Cobalt eyes. He was wearing gauntlets and had a slight discoloration to his face.

_'Makeup.'_ , My great eye sight allowed me to distinguish some very faint unevenness on his left cheek. _'To cover his scars. __And by the way he holds himself and how certain parts of his body are covered, I'd say that the gauntlets are to cover the fact that he is a Faunus.'_

I have the natural ability to see through any disguise, which I thank Lord Monty above for.

The other guy next to the Faunus was about 6'2" with black hair and brown eyes flecked with purple and rectangular glasses over his eyes.

It looked as if they were having a reunion.

I decided to start working on my special project, but then the pilot announced that we were landing.

_'Looks like it'll have to wait for now'_, I sighed. _'Guess I'll have to look for my idiot cousin and my psycho friend.'_

I guess that is the consequence for liking to fuck with other people's minds.

That or it could be because of my great, great, grandfather's mistakes.

After all... He did fuck with nature.

**A/N**

**Okay so I'm posting early. I will usually post on Fridays, so don't expect early stories all the time. Also, as promised, I have posted ONE the character profile below. What? I'm lazy more will be posted in chapters to come. I'm a busy guy, I'm not doing my Classwork right now so I can give you this chapter. Why? Cause I honestly care.  
>-Chris<strong>

**Profiles****-**

**Christopher Alexandris Corvus**

**Age: 16  
>Height: 5'8"<br>Weight: 132 lbs  
>Eyes: Burgandy-Brown<br>Hair: Black  
>Symbol: To be revealed<br>Outfit: Always wears a Gray and Blue sleeved polyester track jacket with a collar that covers his entire neck. Also wears a royal purple v-neck shirt usually with a white under shirt. Always wears faded black/dark navy blue jeans and either his brown sneakers or black combat boots. Likes to wear his green sunglasses when he is outside.  
>Weapon: Full description will be revealed soon.<br>Semblance: To be revealed  
>Team alliance: To be revealed<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Orientation

**Chapter 3: Orientation**  
><strong>(Chris's POV)<strong>

A blond haired boy was the first to get out of the flying tin can of doom. He ran to a trash can and threw up like no tomorrow. I know just how he feels, I get boat sick whenever I'm on a boat. I can't stand boats, I'm more of a creature of the sky.

I was the last one out. I was dragging my unconscious cousin off the ship. Nikolai trailed behind, pushing our luggage, which lay on trolleys, along. Allen was unconscious because he tried to hit on a blonde haired girl with a huge rack and her sister, and ended up taking a punch to the head and a sniper round to the chest. Of course I wasn't worried about him, the guy inherited our great, great granduncle's ability to be a tank. My little brother and I inherited it too. I found out after I got hit by a car going 25 mph and I got right back up, no pain no marks, nada.

Back to the story - I walked past the girls who knocked a few brain cells outta my cousin, I now knew them to be Yang and Ruby. They introduced themselves to me after I apologized for my idiot of a cousin. They then gave me their numbers in case I ever feel like sparing them. A minute passed since I walked passed Ruby and Yang when I heard an explosion behind me. I decided to ignore it for now and continued on my way to the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>(6 Minutes Later)<br>(Auditorium)**

Allen began to stir awake so I decided to kick him awake the rest of the way. Now don't get me wrong, I care about him, he is more like a twin brother to me more than anything. Heck, we even slept in the same crib when we were babies, and in fact before I became such a serious hardass, I was a weak genius who had to be protected by his cousin from the guys who bullied me. But I toughened up when I got transferred to another school.

I kicked him hard in the stomach.

Gah! "What the- Son of a diseased cat whore!" I kicked him again "Ow! The fuck?!"

"Watch it!", I warned him, "I like cats. A lot."

It's true, I'm a cat person. Weird considering my Family's crest and animal has always been a raven.

"Where are we?" my cousin asked as he got up off the floor.

"Beacon Auditorium" I replied.

"How long was I out?"

Nikolai, who was cleaning his rocket launcher, Мрачный Ебарь(Pronounced: Mrachnyy Yebar) translates to Grim Fucker), Responed for me.  
>"Only 10 minutes."<p>

Allen looked at Nikolai and was instantly asking questions about his weapon.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT A ROCKET LAUNCHER? HOLY SHIT, THAT IS AWESOME! HOW DID YOU MAKE IT?!" He was literally jumping and down from excitement.

"Chris helped me make it. It is a semi/full auto rocket launcher with a barrel mag, remote control option, target lock, and heat seeking. I call it Мрачный Ебарь. I can also turn it into a flamethrower when I slide the handle back and to the left." He did so and turned it into its second form, El Fundido (translates to The Burned ( Pronounced: El Foon - dee - do). " I call it El Fundido."

"Awesome! All I have is my heavy machine gun, Mars Infinite. But he is all I will ever need!" Allen declared, pulling out a HUGE ASS machine gun. It was nearly 6 feet long!

"Where the hell do you keep that bitch!?" I wanted to know.

"You know how you are able to pull almost anything out of that jacket of yours without even ever putting that thing in your jacket?" Allen inquired.

"...Yeah?" I responded, wanting to know where he was going with this.

"Yeah, turns out that it runs in the family to be able to put objects in a sort of hammerspace."

I sighed, knowing who was responsible.

"Great, great grandpa's fault?" "Yep."

Our Double Great Grandfather was a God fearing scientist, who didn't like to mess with nature. But in the end, due to something (the details were lost in history), he caused much damage to the world, and accidentally played God. What he made or did specifically is not known, but what is known is that he messed up, big time.

"Sooo - what is your weapon, Chris?"

I pulled my pistols out of my jacket.

"These two brothers are called Phobos (Terror) and Deimos (Fear). Phobos is bigger than Deimos because Phobos is a multi use, universal round gun. Basically, Phobos can shoot any sniper, shotgun, concussive, etc. round. Deimos, however is able to change according to what mode I choose. For instance, it is currently in it's second mode: Handgun- Primer Forma. If I press this button over by the curve, it will change into its third mode: Handgun- Segunda Forma. And if I press it again, it will cycle back to its first mode: Phobos's extended barrel. I only use these for ranged combat though. For more close combat, I prefer to use Schrecken and Furcht, my special trench swords." I finished my long explanation.

Allen stood there with his jaw on the ground. I slapped the back of his jaw, causing it to hit his face but then correctly close.

"Ok, first off - ow! Second cool." Allen finished, rubbing his jaw and bruised nose.

Nikolai alerted us, "Hey guys Ozpin is about to speak, shut it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>(One Oddly Short Speech and 5 hours later. Oh, and a feast for dinner)<br>(Ballroom)**

I walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the sweatpants and an old Cubs t-shirt (I dare anyone, someone, to tell me the a Cubs suck. I'll fuck them up.), my jacket remains on at all times, even when I sleep.

I saw the girl in black reading her book with some candles around her, and, for some crazy reason, I felt compelled to talk to her. I changed directions and walked over to her.

I decided to make my presence known.

"So, let me guess, by your facial expressions I'd say that you are reading Ninjas of Love rather than Two Souls, One Body as the fake book cover may suggest. Huh. Smooth move. After all, don't want others to know you're a closet perv." 'Not exactly harsh more of a joke.' I thought to myself.

She jumped in surprise. Then she glared at me, blushing at the same time.

"H-how - How did you know?" She asked.

"Faunus's facial expressions are easier to read than a normal human, not to mention I saw the book's title reflection in your eyes."

She gasped, "How did you guess that I'm a Faunus?"

"Looks like the cat's outta the bag, no offense, but I can see through any disguise, plus I can feel it in your aura." I Saw her glare some more at me. " Don't worry, your secret is safe. I have a 3 year old cousin who is a Faunus too." I assured her.

She sighed in relief, "Thank you. Also, do you always wear a jacket to bed?"

"Yes-" AAHH! EEEHH! OWWW!

I turned around knowing the cause of the commotion.

"Sorry, I have to go beat my perverted cousin into a bloody fatigue wearing pulp. It was nice talking to you." I left to get my cousin out of the girls' bathroom.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>AN**

**Wow another early chapter, Holy Monty! Profiles below.**

**-Chris**

**_Profiles_****-**

**Allen José Corvus**

**Age: 16 1/2  
>Height: 5'11"<br>Weight: 136 lbs  
>Eyes: Gray-Blue flecked with brown; He also wears rectangular glasses, with no frame.<br>Hair: Bronze-Blonde with a light Brown  
>Symbol: A chess piece in front of a shield with a raven on the shield<br>Outfit: Wears a woodland fatigue jacket, khaki colored cargo shorts, black knee guards, and worn white nike sneakers.  
>Association to Chris: Cousin<br>Weapon: Mars Infinite; A 6 foot long Heavy Machine Gun  
>Semblance: Tank: Is able to take any amount of damage for about 10 to 20 minutes, depending on the attack strength and Allen's strength.<br>Team alliance: To be revealed**

**Nikolai Dmitri Juan Blásquez**

**Age: 16 1/6  
>Height: 5'9"<br>Weight: 134 lbs  
>Eyes: Dull Gray-Brown<br>Hair: Bronze  
>Symbol: A chain with a weak, cracked link in the middle.<br>Outfit: Wears a red and blue horizontal stripped Polo, blue jeans, and silver Reeboks.  
>Association to Chris: Chris's only friend since his second year at Raft.<br>Weapon: To be revealed  
>Semblance: Weak Link: He is able to find the weakest spotarea in any structure or armor.  
>Team alliance: To be revealed<br>Bonus Info: He was born in Russia, but was soon adopted by a married couple. His new father is Cuban American, and his mom is from Panama.**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation Part 1

Ends with Chris Being launched  
>Chapter 4: Initiation Part 1<br>Ballroom  
>(Chris's POV)<p>

I was in the middle of a really good dream, when all of a sudden I felt something in reality attempt to sneak up on me. I reacted quickly, grabbing the person by their shoulders, and then pile driving them into the ground. I finally opened my eyes when I felt the intruder struggle to get their head out of the ground. It was Allen.

"Mmmmppphh! Mmmmm!"

I sighed.

I got up and left to get changed in the the bathroom.

(One Hour Later)  
>(Locker Room)<p>

I got my equipment from my locker, not knowing what we might be facing, I grabbed everything I owned.

Allen, who had gotten his head unstuck by a passing wolf Faunus, was cleaning Mars Infinite.

And Nikolai was loading up his mags with gigantic missiles.

I was taking my usual morning dose of ADD medication when my cousin just came out of nowhere and slapped me on the back, causing me to choke on the water I was sipping to help me wash down the pill. As I was struggling to breathe, Allen was grinning a little too mischievous than normal.

"So who's the lucky girl you were dreaming about?"

My mind went blank. I had no idea what he meant and wanted to know what he was talking about. "What the hell are you talking about?"

His smile got even bigger, if that were possible. "Before you pile drove me into the ground - by the way, fuck you to a Deathstalker's den - you were talking in your sleep. You said something about a faunus and cats and something else about *CENSORED*. Never expected to hear you say that, you being a permanent prude."

At this point I was sputtering. I know there is no point in trying to deny that I had one of THOSE dreams about a certain cat-eared faunus. I could however threaten him to keep quiet.

"If you say anything, I will force you to measure yourself, and then dig your own grave with a plastic spoon. And then, when you are done, I will kill you, by shooting you with every kind of bullet there is in the world. Oh and I will only shoot you in the non-vital areas, so you will have a slow and painful death." I finished my threat, knowing it was the lightest punishment I can give.

My cousin was crying. " Ok I won't tell anyone! I promise!" He curled into a ball, sucking his right thumb and hugging Mars Infinite like a stuffed animal.

Good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(Outskirts of the Emerald Forest)<p>

So here we are, standing on some tiles that seem to be launch pads. This'll be fun, good thing I brought the wings.

Allen, Nikolai, and I were standing on the last three tiles, in said order.

Allen and Jaune (AKA Puke Boy, Tall Blond And Scraggly) were clueless as to how we would be landing in the forest. Just as Jaune got launched, I thought it would be fun to tie Allen's shoelaces together.

He bent over to untie his shoes. "Uh, can you give me a sec I need to untie my sho-"

Ozpin launched Allen, "No."

Allen got sent flying, flipping end over end.

"Screeeeeeeeeew yooooouuuuuuu Ooooooozpiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Ozpin chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

"I love this job."

I would love to have your job.

He then launched Nikolai and then me.

Time to get serious.

A/N

Well here it was. I'm gonna go eat dinner now. Till next week.

-Chris


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation Part 2

**A/N**

**Sorry about the last chapter it was late and I was tired. I'm currently looking for another beta. Anyone want to help? Speak now or forever hold your peace!**

**-Chris**

**P.S. I feel too lazy to actually edit the last chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Initiation Part 2**

**Falling at 340.9 yd/millisecond**

**(3rd Person POV)**

The sky above the Emerald Forest was calm and quite soothing. A bird was flying at a calm, leisurely pace. It suddenly gets hit by a blur of red and black.

"Birdie, Nooo!", cried the the blur.

- The Birdie's last thoughts were this:

_"Ah, what a beautiful day! The only thing that can ruin it is if I were hit by a falling human girl and killed on impact! Oh, what a silly thought tha- "_

**SPLAT! CAAAWWW! *Screech of death + last breath***

**Rest In Peace Birdie Airkill Geoffrey**

* * *

><p><strong>(With Allen)<strong>

"oooooouuuuuu Oooooooozzzpiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!" yelled Allen as he flipped and turned like a nickel or a new leaf.

He was descending fast, and about to hit tree. But just as he was about to enter the forest, he fell right into the open mouth of a passing Nevermore, and got introduced to its stomach. The Nevermore continued flying back to its nest.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ozpin<strong>

"What is the status on the students?" He asked Professor Goodwitch, taking a sip of coffee.

She tapped on her Scroll.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Lark, , and Mr. Bronzewing have already partnered up and collected their artifacts." She began listing off the names of everyone's status. "Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos have paired up, as well as Mr. Lie and Ms. Valkyrie. Ms. Schnee and Ms. Rose are together, and Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna have retrieved an artifact. Mr. Arion and Ms. Whiteflare are partnered, and Ms. Nightshade and Mr. Albadan have been paired. Mr. Christopher Corvus has just landed and Mr. Blásquez is about to land. And..." She paused frowning, an eyebrow raised.

Ozpin turned around to face her, inquiring silently what is was.

She continued, " And... it appears to be that Mr. Allen Corvus is currently in the stomach of a Nevermore."

She looked up from the tablet.

"Should we do something to help him?" she asked, ready to take action.

Ozpin turned back to face the forest. He took a sip from his mug before giving his answer.

"No. No need. He can handle it. After all, he is a Corvus."

He took another sip of coffee.

He loves this job.

...Sadistic bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>With Chris<strong>

Chris was doing something he was best at - sleeping.

Somehow, he fell asleep during his launch, and was currently flying at near Mach 1 speed (speed at which one can nearly break the sound barrier but still travels at the speed of sound.) while sleeping.

He was nearing the treetops.

In his sleep, he felt the altitude change and immediately awoke. He reached into his jacket and pulled out Schrecken and Phobos. He held Schrecken in his left hand (with the blades edge to him and the hook facing the trees) and Phobos in his right hand (set to grappling).

As he fell past the first tree, he used Schrecken's hook to grab onto a branch, slowing his descent and thus giving him enough time to shoot the grappling claw at a nearby tree just as the brach broke. He swung down the rest of the way to the ground.

As soon as he touched down, he got out Deimos and set it to Mode #1: Barrel for Phobos, and attached it to Phobos. He then broke out into a run, hoping to find a competent partner with the IQ of at least a pig.

What?

Pigs are the third smartest animals who are nearly as smart as the average teenage human.

* * *

><p><strong>With Nikolai<strong>

In Soviet Russia, you don't carry rocket launcher - rocket launcher carries you!

And that was exactly what Nikolai was doing.

He rode his rocket launcher side saddle style, using it to make a path clear of trees.

Just as he was about to hit ground, he fired a rocket 4.389 second before he landed, allowing him to be within the radius of the shockwave, thus slowing his rapid descent into a soft landing. Much like after hopping 2 inches off the ground.

He began his trek through the forest, his rocket launcher in his hands at ready for whatever Grimm he may face.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Chris<strong>

Chris was leaning against a tree shooting down a large pack, while not looking up from his phone. He was using the patented GPS Idiot Tracker app on his Megahard Smartphone to look for Allen. He was cursing due to the fact that Allen seemed have wound up at the well-known location of the nest that belongs to the two Nevermore that reside in the forest.

_"Puta Chingada! Como voy ayudare is no puede parar de actuar como un estupido retardado!?"_ He switched back to English.

"I sometimes wonder how it is that I'm the one who is the most mature in the family, even though I am mentally insane if I so much as have a Snickers!"

He had just put his last normal sniper round through the last Beowolf's skull when he said this.

He put his phone away.

**RUMBLE. BOOM. RIMBLE. BOOM.**

_**"HeHeHeHeHeHaHaHaHaHaYA (SNORT) HaHaHaHeHeHe!" **_

_A sadistic, raspy, somewhat deep laugh with a snort and "ya" in the middle of it?_

Definitely Nikolai plus his weapon of **M**_**ASS**_** FUCKING DESTRUCTION**.

Chris headed over to meet Nikolai.

He could already feel the headache coming in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Puta Chingada! Como voy ayudare is no puede parar de actuar como un estupido retardado!?"<strong>_ Translates to **" What the Fuck! How am I supposed to help you if you can't stop acting like a stupid retard!?"**

**I'm fluent in Spanish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Other AN**

**I will be posting pics of the characters and their weapons (as soon as I finish coloring them, that is) on my deviant art account. Just look up chris210racer on Google, I'll show up there.**

**-Chris (again)**


	6. Chapter 6: Initiation Part 3-Final Stand

**A/N**

**Sorry about the wait, I suck at typing. But anyways, I was utterly surprised when I had finished writing the chapter out on paper. I had written these over the course of two nights, each one 1 hour spent writing half a chapter. So when I finished last Thursday night (almost two weeks ago) at about 12:20am, I counted the amount of pages I used and found that I used a little over 14 1/2 pages of giant notepad paper. I say a little over 14 1/2 pages because it was actually that but there were some lines were I just say "Finish scene where **whatever **happens up until **this **happens." Also, first pic is now available, it is the story pic and will be on my Deviantart account. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**-Chris**

~Line Break Easter Eggs Now Available~

**Chapter 6: Initiation Part 3**

**In The Fucking Middle Of The Fucking Emerald Fuckin' Forest. Fuck.**

**(3rd POV)**

**- Chris and Nikolai -**

Chris was as bored as Freddy Krueger gets when everyone on Elm Street is awake**.**

He and Nikolai have been playing "I spy" the entire time since they met up with each other, which was now about two hours ago and they have not seen a single Grimm since then.

"Ok, ok... I spy with my little eye... something -"

Chris interrupted him, "It's a tree, just like the last one, just like the ones for the past hour, and I bet the next eight or so times you'll "spy" something it'll be a tree!" He was fed up with the game and was completely annoyed. "We are in a Fuckin' Forest, OF COURSE THERE'LL BE TREES! WE ARE FUCKING SURROUNDED BY THEM! SO IF YOU "SPY" SOMETHING ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME! I WILL BREAK YOUR GLASSES, AND USE EVERY SNAPPED AND BROKEN PIECE TO STAB BOTH OF YOUR "LITTLE EYES" !"

"..." "..."

"I spy with my little eye someone in a red cloak falling - "

"OK, THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU - "

Chris had started advancing towards Nikolai but abruptly stopped when what Nikolai said registered in his mind.

"Ruby..." He whispered in realization.

He looked in the direction where Nikolai was looking and saw her falling. "Well, fuck me right and proper..."

He took off running and jumped as high as he could onto a tree branch. He used the branch as a launch pad of sorts and shot toward Ruby. He then pulled out a handheld controller and pressed the red button that was on it. Suddenly, a purple glyph appeared on his back and from the glyph materialized a set of purple energy wings. The wings were about 20ft long (tip-to-tip). All this had happened in only a total of 3 seconds. He began to fly through the air faster than before.

Nikolai shrugged. He opted to take his rocket launcher another ride. He learned how to do this from his mentor back at Raft. The professor who taught the Combustion and Demolition Science Class. Professor Freddie Wong. Inventor of the Rocket Jump.

~~~~~~~~ACME INC. LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~

Temple Ruins

Yang and Blake could only watch as Ruby fell from the sky. What they did not expect either was for Jaune to come flying out of nowhere and to crash into Ruby, only for the both of them to be caught by a blur of black, purple, blue, and gray. Together they all roughly landed in a nearby tree.

"You two ok?" Chris asked, rubbing his back where he had been by the tree trunk. His wings had deactivated when he had hit the tree when Jaune's speed transferred itself over to him and Ruby.

"Ooh, I see cookies..." Replied Ruby as she shook her head to get rid of the dizziness.

"I see a guy riding a rocket launcher... I think I hit my head too hard." Jaune said as he attempted to get down from the tree branch he was hanging from.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Asked Blake

"I..." Yang began.

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and a bear-like Grimm comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" A girl in pink with orange hair rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened. "Awwww... It's broken." she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as a guy in green comes up behind her.

Ren was panting and leaning on the monster "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of

where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora, now in the Temple, is staring at a golden rook relic. "Oooohh..." She suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Yelled Ren

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand. "Coming, Ren!" She skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake

"I..." Yang began.

She is interrupted once more as a screech and a series of explosions is heard from behind, and a Nevermore bursts from the forest with Nikolai standing on top of it.

He was firing shot after shot at the thing's head and wings. It was weakened considerably, but it was not enough.

Chris jumped from the tree into the crowd of the other partners. It was then that he received a phone call.

_"Do you have the time, to listen to me whine, about nothing and everything all at once? I am one of those melodramatic fools, neurotic to the bone no doubt about it! I went to the shrink -"_ his ringtone cut off when he answered his phone.

"Hello, you have reached the Vale Mental Retardation Rehabilitation Center. How may we help you?" Chris said in a very secretary-like manner, trying to suppress a chuckle.

_"Um, sure. I'd like to make an appointment for myself - wait a minute! Hey! That's not funny Chris!"_ Yelled Allen

"Was to me. So what do you want?" Chris asked as he watched Nikolai fight the Edgar Allan Poe Nightmare.

_"I'm stuck inside the Nevermore Nikolai is fighting, judging by the sounds of explosions, sadistic laughter, and really bad dirty jokes."_

"So you want me to blow you in the mouth? Ok, here you go!" Nikolai said as he let a rocket go boom in the Nevermore's mouth.

"Help me get out before he kills me and the overgrown chicken."

"Alright just wait till I tell you to blow a flap, using Mars to do so. Before that though, use the red fire Dust Crystal I gave you this morning to start a fire in side it."

_"Got it!"_

Chris pulled away from the phone for a moment to tell Nikolai something.

"Nik! You need to use El Fumidado to fry that overgrown cockbite!"

Nikolai only nodded and began using his pyro-cooking skills. He mecha-shifted his weapon to is flamethrower form and swept a huge plume of flame over the bird. The bird began to burn on the outside.

"Allen, blow it now!"

Allen quickly put his phone away and hoisted Mars Infinite to his shoulders, and chain-gunned open a door in that suckers side. As he jumped out of the bird, he turned in mid air and threw the fire crystal into the bird. He took aim at the crystal and shot it, causing it to burst into an explosion of flames, setting the bird's insides on fire.

The smell of fried chicken lingered in the air. KFC anyone?

Allen acted quickly and turned back around to face the ground before releasing a parachute. When he felt the jolt on his chest, he knew that the parachute had successfully deployed. Nikolai, however, jumped down from the now falling carcass and used his aura as a cushion to soften his fall. Nikolai and Allen (who used the duck and roll maneuver) landed next to each other as the dead, now deliciously crispy, bird fell quickly to the ground. Allen pulled on a strap that was on his jacket. this caused the parachute to stiffen, fold up on itself, and then retracted back into the hidden flap on the back of Allen's jacket.

Nikolai smirked, "Did anyone order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy?"

Allen followed the joke with, "and an _open side _of _stuffing_?"

Chris however was preoccupied with trying to get Yang to calm down, seeing how she went berserk after Pyrrha showed up in the middle of the fight with the Nevermore.

It was then at that very moment that Ruby noticed that Weiss was still on the other Nevermore and alerted Yang.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby says as she tugs on her sister's sleeve and points.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

Weiss yells, calling down to Ruby "How could you leave me?!"

Ruby shouts up at Weiss "I said 'jump'!"

"She's gonna fall." Blake deadpanned

"She'll be fine." Ruby responded.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned as well.

Jaune finally free of the tree, pants until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

Jaune smiles at Weiss "Just... dropping in?"

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God." They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. "Oh, noooooooo-"

Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

Weiss replies mockingly, "My hero."

Jaune groans, "My back..."

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang yells out sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" responds Ruby as she sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" cries Yang, her Big Sister instincts flaring. Chris's Big Brother instincts doing the same.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby calls back to the others as she is getting up slowly "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang starts running forward. "Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang calls.

Ruby struggles to free her cloak. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Yang yells again, reaching out in vain. "Ruby!"

Chris had enough. He activated his wings and took off, racing toward Ruby. He notices Weiss had the same idea.

A gray blur races past Yang followed by a white blur and they reach the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black.

Weiss (off-screen) "You are so childish!"

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her saviors.

Ruby was shocked. "Weiss...?" She hears grunting, "Hey... What... About me?" She looks up to see Chris holding the Death Stalker's stinger at bay with the flat of the blades of both Schrecken and Furcht in a X like fashion. "Chris?" He nods quickly.

The ice was not thick enough to keep the stinger immobile so Chris took a Ice Crystal out of his jacket and threw it at the stinger, reinforcing the ice wall. Chris relaxed and took a few steps back.

Weiss continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... (Chris: '_A bit?_') but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

Ruby was quick to respond. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

Weiss nods. "You're fine."

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers. "Normal knees..." She gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice. "Whoa!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug (which Ruby grunts at upon receiving).

Yang yells in relief. "So happy you're okay!" Chris walks out from behind the wall of ice. "Sheesh! Ruby, you had my big brother instincts on the frizz when you did that! I already get that from my little brother and cousins, so I really don't want it from you. Please!?" He says, an amused expression on his face. The three then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring

~~~~~~~ Do you ever wonder why you are here, on Fanfiction I mean ~~~~~~~~

**(back with the group)**

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asks nervously

Weiss steps in. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." The heroes stare at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." She nods to Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby affirms.

Jaune is relieved. "Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!"

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process. Chris grabs the gold king and throws it over to Allen, who puts it away in one of his many pockets.

"Time we left!" Ren says.

"Right." Ruby agrees. She waves to the others. "Let's go!" She goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

"What is it?" Blake asks.

Yang is staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward. "Nothing..." She moves on as Blake smiles in realization and leaves as well.

An overhead shot shows that the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Says an annoyed Yang.

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

Jaune yells. "Ah, man, run!" The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren commands.

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

Chris, Allen, and Nikolai ran to a few fallen columns and took cover, searching for an opening to attack the Death Stalker.

Grrrr...

Chris, Allen, and Nikolai slowly turned around, only to be met by the sight of hundreds of Beowolves.

"Well, uh... Nice doggies? - Gahhh!" Allen got knocked aside by a Beowolf. Nikolai fried the wolf and jumped back a few feet.

Chris took out Phobos and Deimos, setting Phobos to Shotgun and Deimos to Mode #3: Handgun- Segunda Forma. He inserted a fresh mag, full of randomly mixed shotgun rounds, into Phobos. He then inserted a mag of random Dust enhanced 9mm magnum rounds into Deimos. Allen stumbled over to them, Mars Infinite in one hand, while the other was massaging the area where he got right-pawed.

The Beowolves were waiting for the first move.

Chris turned to face Allen. "Allen I'm gonna need you to supply covering fire as I run to the bridge. Nikolai, what's their weak spot?" Nikolai's eyes glowed a bright red then returned to their usual color before he replied. "Their necks, specifically, the pivot joint. Hit that, and Death will be taking that little puppy in the window home."

"Allen, hit that joint. Nikolai, I'll also need for you to cover for me, but I will have to ask you something... Will you give me permission to say the trigger to your Aura Form?" Chris asked nervously. Nikolai was conflicted, wanting to say no for everyone's safety; instead he gave a slow, defeated nod.

He ran at the Beowolves shooting at them as he did. An Alpha came charging at him, but Chris kicked its face, successfully dodging the monster's snapping jaws. The Alpha then started trying to shred him to pieces, but Chris weaved in and out of the way of its claws. Chris kicked the Alpha's belly, causing it to keel over, leaving its mouth wide open. Chris shot a Dragon's Breath round into its mouth, and a succession of ice, lightning, fire, and poison magnum Dust rounds to the thing's neck.

The Alpha fell to the ground dead. Chris took a step back, but saw that he was now surrounded by Beowolves. Just as he was about to fight a path to the bridge, the wolves began to blow up on the left, and the wolves on the right were shredded to pieces.

"Yeah! Die, you messed up sons of were-bitches!" Cried Allen as he continued to mow down the wolves. Nikolai rolled his eyes and continued his barrage of infinite combustion.

Chris resumed his running, this time he jumped after a few feet of running. While in mid jump, Chris activated his wings. He flew low and fast, hoping to get to the bridge faster.

Chris landed at what was left of the bridge. He saw Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren standing there watching Ruby execute the Nevermore. He needed for them to get behind him.

He yelled to them as he ran up to them. "Guys! I need for you all to get behind me. Don't ask why, you'll see."

They were confused, but nonetheless complied with the request.

Chris turned back to the mass of Beowolves. He needed the wolves numbers to drop for the plan to work. It looked like it was time for Chris to release a horror that should not be seen by any mortal in any lifetime. It was time to release Nikolai's Aura Form.

'I have to do it, I'm sorry Nik." Thought Chris solemnly.

"Nikolai!" Chris called.

Nikolai turned to where Chris was.

Chris took a deep breath. "рыбытрески( pronounced: ryby treski ) translates to: COD Fish) **A/N don't ask, Nikolai came up with it not me**)!" He yelled.

Nothing happened at first, that is until -

YAAAAHHHHH!

A burst of red aura pulses throughout the battlefield. A cloud of smoke and dust covers its source. Suddenly a person's silhouette becomes visible in the dust haze.

A lone Beowolf dared to approach the person. Just as it got within a foot from the cloud, an arm shoots out, grabbing the Beo by the neck and pulling it in to the cloud. A loud whimper, accompanied by a crack and cries of pain are all that heard.

The cloud finally clears, to reveal the person to have a long crimson coat and pants, his boots black and shining, his hair a vibrant red, his eyes... His eyes were blood red - sclera and all. It was Nikolai, in his Aura Form. In his right hand he held what seemed like an AA-12 with a flamethrower attached. But it was what was in his left hand that frightened them all. In his left hand held a Beowolf's skull, and at his feet was a dead Beowolf, minus one skull. Nikolai had pulled its skull right out of its head and beat the poor thing to death with it.

Nikolai stepped over the body, crushing the skull as he did. He brought the gun up to aim at the army of Beowolves.

"For Mother Fuckin' Russia Bitches." That was all he said before wiping out a 1/4 of wolves.

Allen was annoyed. "Hey! How come I don't get another form or something?!"

Chris relied with,"Hey Allen, Courtney called me and told me she got a boyfriend while you were gone!"

The reaction was immediate.

"WHAT!" Allen yelled, his green aura beginning to surge. "MY LITTLE SISTER WILL NOT BE TOUCHED BY THE FILTH OF MAN! His eyes glowed green as his aura pulsed just as Nikolai's did.

Allen now looked like a skinnier, pale, bronze haired Rambo. He now held two cobalt machine guns with bayonets attached. He began to shred another 1/4 of the crowd of wolves.

Chris used this opportunity to switch Deimos's form. He had actually lied about Deimos having 3 forms... It actually has a fourth and final form. He switch it to Mode #4: Final Form - Railgun.

He held the now complete railgun in his hands (looks like a mix of the Railgun in Halo 4, the Spartan Laser, and the FHJ rocket launcher from COD:BO II). Phobos was now attached as both a handle and offensive defensive weapon. He needed for Allen and Nikolai to move.

"Allen! Nikolai! Get out of there!" Chris yelled.

Nikolai grabbed Allen by the shoulders, and sped past Chris, and others, and up a cliff face.

The wolves, although greatly less in number now, did not want to lose to lunch. They ran towards Chris, who was now crouched, using the guns auto targeting program to aim.

[TARGET LOCKED] confirmed the mechanical female voice from the gun.

Chris pulled the trigger.

[FIRING MAIN CANNON]

A huge flood of purple light burst from the gun, disintegrating the wolves and forest around them. When it stopped, a trench, nearly a mile long and an airship wide, was revealed. There was nothing of the Beowolves left. Chris was panting, completely drained of his aura.

"Well... That was a good test run... I never got to test the gun before, but... at least I now know that it drains a person of nearly 98.9% - wait... scratch that... 99.9% of the shooter's aura." With that Chris collapsed, unconscious from his nearly depleted aura.

Everyone present hurried to get him to the Infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fun Fact: Chris actually can't type well - he uses only two fingers when he does. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N**

**Well that is finally done sorry for the wait!**

**-Chris**


	7. Ch7:1 Hell of a Migraine 4 Years 2 Come

**A/N**

**Summary will change because it is actually wrong and belonged to the original storyline I had for this story. But I rewrote the thing before I started posting. What you are reading is actually the second version with a different summary and storyline, but same plot. Characters were different in the original thing, and included a completely different OC team. Chris had a different first and last name and was also lazier. But I will be changing the summary next chapter and I may also post the original version of this story if I get enough requests. If you want me to post it, vote for it in the poll available on my profile or just review saying yes or no. Also I decided to take a small rest before posting the chapter because I was tired. I have about 4 chapters already written, just not typed.**

**Chapter 7: Looks Like One Hell of a Migraine for the Years to Come**  
><strong>Chris's HeadInfirmary**  
><strong>3rd POV<strong>  
><strong>~FunFact: Chris will be working on a Let's Play! X-over Fic with RvB and RWBY soon! Expected to be posted by the time he gets to ep. 16!~<strong>  
><strong>Chris's Dream<strong>  
>Chris was having a dream.<br>It was a dream that he seems to always have, every 15 or 16 days. It was always the same thing: he would see a person who looked much like himself, the only differences being that he had streaks of brown in his hair and a patch of purple hair sat over his left eye. The lookalike also was older, approximately in his mid twenties and was taller. Much taller. The clone was nearly 6'5"! The other Chris was in a lab of sorts. The room was a mess. There were vials, broken beakers and other lab equipment, books, notes, and cages strewn all throughout the room. The other Chris was bent over a steel table and had his arms covering his face.  
>"What have I done?" He whispered.<br>He lifted his face up, revealing that he had two long scratches that extended over his left eye and were bleeding profusely. His right eye burned burgundy, but his once burgundy left eye was now a pitch black orb, nearly resembling a bird's eye.  
>"God... What have I created!?" He cried as he threw more of his notes to the floor. Soft sobs could be heard. He then lifted a hand to his injured left eye.<br>"I can't see... So this is only a portion of my punishment... Then so be it." He grabbed a roll of gauze from the floor and proceeded to wrap it around his head.  
>"I must help the people fight these-these monsters... I will provide them with weapons, with supplies, with shelter, and with the skills needed to destroy these soulless creatures. It is all I can do to hope that my soul will be redeemed of this sin." He walked over to a vault that sat on one side of the lab. He opened it up, and reached in.<br>"I will use this to fight, and hope that one day, my descendants will end this nightmare. For the good of all humanity." The dream began to fade into darkness.  
>"C.I.E.L., Release Project Alpha F-18." was all that could be heard before the dream ended.<p>

Reality

Chris shot up into a sitting position, breathing hard as he began to awaken slowly. when he finally was fully awake, Chris took a look around, studying his surroundings. He noticed that he was in a hospital bed, a heart monitor and aura charger stood to his right.  
>'I must be in the Beacon infirmary.' Chris thought to himself.<br>Chris got out of the bed and began to walk towards the door. But just as he was about to open it, the door burst open, revealing Allen holding a live ram by the scruff of its neck and its tail. He let the ram go and it pranced off to wence it came. Allen walked into the room, but saw that Chris wasn't in his bed. He was about to go searching for Chris when he heard a muffled "ow", coming from behind the door. He grabbed the doorknob and closed the door. Chris had been pancaked against the wall, hard enough that he had left an impression on the wall, and slid down the wall slowly, Looney Tunes style.

"Oh, there you are Chris... What were you doing behind the door?" Allen asked, a look of confusion on his face.

Chris got up from the floor and glared at Allen. He brushed some plaster off his jacket and out of his hair, before he responded.  
>"I fucking hate you sometimes. Lets go get Nikolai and head towards the auditorium. Thats where Ozpin said we are to report too after we got the artifacts, right?"<br>Allen nodded. He and Chris left the room, heading towards the auditorium.

~~~~~~~~~~Chris can't draw legs or feet very well on males, and has problems with eyes, but can draw females fairly well.~~~~~~~~~~

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin said, as a group of four boys stepped forward, their profiles appearing on the massive screen on the auditorium wall behind them.  
>"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" The audience cheered, as four more students walked up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.<br>"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin announced.  
>Amid the clapping, Nora laughed and gave Ren a hug.<br>"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said with a small smile.  
>"Huh? L-Led by...?" Said a shell-shocked Jaune.<br>"Congratulations, young man." The headmaster grinned at him broadly.  
>A beaming Pyrrha offered a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" fell over, in front of the laughing audience.<br>Pyrrha simply gave a nervous smile, cheeks red.  
>Then, four more students walked up as the newly formed JNPR exited the stage.<br>"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said, motioning them over in front of him.  
>"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"<br>Weiss looked to her right, surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock. Yang walked up and gave her sister a tight hug.  
>"I'm so proud of you!" She said as she squeezed the air out of Ruby.<br>They walked off the stage, as four students took their place in front of the headmaster.  
>"Nicholas Arion. Victor Albadan. Luxia Whiteflare. Chamele Nightshade," he said, their profiles appearing on the screen.<br>"The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team VLCN (**A/N: Vulcan**). Led by... Victor Albadan!" Ozpin announced to renewed waves of cheering.  
>Victor's mouth dropped. "Me? Leader?" He said, astonished. Nick clapped him in the shoulder, laughing and smiling, and Chamele and Luxia hugged each other in excitement. "Congrats, you tall freak!" Nick said, still grinning up at his friend.<br>They four walked off the stage as Chris, Allen, Nikolai walked up to stand before Ozpin.  
>"And finally... Nikolai Blásquez. Allen Corvus. Christopher Corvus," he said, their pictures appearing on the screen above.<br>"The three of you retrieved the white king piece. But due to a shortage of students this year, you three will be a team of three. And from this day forward, you will work together as Team CAN **(A/N: Carnelian (a shade of brown) or Canopy (a shade of dark green) still can't decide which one, you tell me)**. Led by... Christopher Corvus!"  
>"Fuck." Chris muttered.<p>

**POP!**

Streams of confetti and streamers fell onto Chris's head. The culprit of the confetti rain being non-other than Allen, who had taken out a confetti launcher (those things that look like maracas but have a piece of paper over the top and have a string at the bottom of the handle that you can pull and confetti pops out from inside the thing, unleashing a very unwanted mess of colored paper), and was grinning like he was crazy.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said to himself amid the last round of cheers.  
>"Yeah, an interesting year full of fucking migraines." Chris muttered to himself as he and his new team walked of the stage<p>

It looked like Advil just gained a regular customer for the next four years.

~~~~~~~~~The Word Count is Over 9,000!~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>AN**

**Well sorry for the wait, I've been very tired lately but here you are. Also can someone help me decide between one of the two names I mentioned above for Team CAN. Next chapter will be up in about a week or later. I will be on a Service Retreat this Thursday and Friday, so I won't post the next chapter earlier like I would had if my dad hadn't signed me up for it last minute. A portion of the last part came from a future chapter my friend, Victor Albadan, will be posting for The Beast Within. Also, I had a Valentines Day special chapter planned, an alternate dream to the one Chris was having in this chapter, but I didn't finish it on time. I will still post it though before I post the next chapter. Anyway, till next time.**

**-Chris**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's note

**Hello readers, I regret to inform you that I will be abandoning and putting this story up for adoption. Sorry. **

**-Chris**

**P.S. ... APRIL FOOLS! Sorry couldn't resist. But don't worry, I will never abandon a story. Never. Also, just hang in there, chapter will be up soon, it's just that my typing block (similar to writer's block) is back, and high school is just being a bitch again. But never mind that, chapter will be here soon, I promise on my favorite jacket (that jacket means a lot to me, it's my baby). Anyway, till next time. **

**-Chris **

**For real this time...**


	9. Chapter 8: The Shining Beacon - Part One

**A/N:**

**Hehe... Hey? Uh, what up?... I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I had my typing block again! I had this chapter just sitting in my book bag just waiting to be typed up. But don't worry. I overcame the block by getting a free voice to text app for my iPad. Works great! Also, I've kinda been busy playing Tribes: Ascend and Battlefield 1942. I've also been asked to do an art commission by my friend Victor Albadan for his fanfic, The Beast Within. Also, two more things regarding this story: I've been editing old chapters so check them out and put up a new summary; and, finally, I will be leaving for Italy on Thursday for 10 days on a school trip during my Easter Break. So I won't write for a bit, but I will be selling any pictures I take while I'm there. Anyway till next time.**

**-Chris**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Shining Beacon - Part One<strong>

**Team CAN's dorm**

**3rd POV**

**~Warning: This Fic contains the exact amount of comedy one gets from Gavin Free~**

Chris woke up to his phone vibrating. He picked it up with a groan and saw that it was his morning alarm.

"Ughhh... It's 6:30, time to get up... I need my morning tea, maybe some coffee, or even some Dr. Pepper... God! I need caffeine! Better take a shower and stuff first."

Chris got up and began to stretch like a cat, his bones popping back into place as he did so. He sighed in relief then proceeded to walk over to the bathroom, running a hand through his permanent bed head.

When he entered the bathroom, he began to go about his normal morning routine. Brush teeth (check), shave (check and need more Old Spice Hawkridge shaving cream), apply left eye contact (check and ow), comb hair (... Still a fail), and now shower. Chris turned the shower on, the water set to the coldest possible setting.

Chris had always enjoyed cold showers; the icyness of the water, it... it cleansed him, desensitized him, reminded him of home - his birthplace - and helped him to focus his mind and feelings.

After a five minute shower, he stood in front of his suitcase, contemplating what he had to wear today. In the end result, he was now dressed in his new school uniform, his usual outfit under the uniform and his jacket over the uniform.

There was **_no way in hell_** was he leaving that jacket behind. He's worn it since he was a toddler, and he will continue to wear it until the day he croaked. It is also in his Will and Final Testament that should he ever die, he wants to be buried wearing the jacket, if he didn't have any children that is. If he did have kids though, he wanted the oldest to have the jacket.

It was now 7:00 am. The harmonizing snores of his still sleeping roommates reminded Chris of his new duty as a leader. Chris sighed but his exposition quickly brightened, his trademarked smirk on his face, as his eyes glinted in mischievously. He pulled out a trumpet from his hammerspace of a jacket, and put the mouthpiece to his lips. He tightened his lips and began playing Reveille.

Nikolai fell out of bed, screaming in surprise. Allen, however, rolled out of bed onto his feet and stood in attention. Allen was used to it, considering he had to live in a military boot camp far a few years, Nikolai... Not so much.

**Thump!**

Chris looked up at the ceiling, a look of confusion on his face as he wondered what was the cause of the sound.

-Meanwhile, one floor up-

Ozpin was lying on the ground, face first, having been awoken so suddenly by the sound of a trumpet. A tired groan escaped from his mouth. His hand began desperately reaching towards his prized coffee maker, which sat on the altar of its shrine, surrounded by empty bags of various coffee beans. But after 10 seconds of struggling to reach for a cup of coffee, his arm fell back to the floor.

A muffled, "Ccccccoooooooooooooooooofffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." came from Ozpin.

-Back downstairs-

"Guys, get dressed, do your thing, eat breakfast, then get back here by 8:00. We'll be decorating before class starts. Come on, get to it!" Chris commanded.

Allen, who's sleep attire was a black and grey camo t-shirt and black basketball shorts, walked over to the bathroom and began his morning routine. He took one of the four sinks available in the bathroom, meanwhile Nikolai made the the beds before walking over to the bathroom.

Chris glided over to the large armored briefcase with a holographic screen and scanner that he brought with him to Beacon. He waved a hand over the sensor, causing the screen to flicker into being.

"Hello, to access the So-Max-Security-Area 51-and-Fort-Knox-ain't-got-nothing-on-this-briefcase, please complete and pass each of the follow security protocols. For every three failed attempts, a random method of extermination will be chosen to eliminate the intruder. Please press 'NEXT'. "

Chris pressed next. The retina scan was first, followed by a vocal scan, a DNA scan, a fingerprint scan, a weapon scan, a body scan, a jacket scan, 18 security questions, 3 crossword puzzles, a 3D hologram of a Rubik's Megaminx, and solved 13 geometric proofs, 5 STP chemistry questions, and 7 physics problems. When this was all done, the case opened with a pneumatic hiss, mist leaking out from within. When the vapor cleared, the contents of the case were revealed to be a large collection of teas and coffee. Not just any tea or coffee, but only the finest in the world. Chris selected a bag full of Valen Roasted Coffee beans and his favorite mug (written on the mug was "I 3 Magnums"). He then put the mug and bag of coffee beans down, and then pulled out a coffee machine from the case. He proceeded to make his coffee.

When the coffee was done, Chris poured some into the mug for himself, and then put everything else back into the briefcase. The case reset its security system as it locked all of its mechanical locks. It beeped to confirm that it was now locked.

Chris turned around, whistling what sounded like Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz, and walked over to the team's Common Room. **(A/N: Go to this link and you'll see the architectural plan I used as a basis for all the dorm rooms oh and put a dot where you see.- . /_cb20130908213742/rwby/images/4/49/RWBY_Dorm_ )** As he entered the room, he noticed that it was well furnished, a holocaster attached to the wall across from the couches. Next to the holocaster were a set of four lockers. Chris took a sip of coffee before walking over to the lockers. He opened one up, noticing the size difference inside.

"Huh... It's bigger on the inside... You'd think that it was the Tardis." Chris muttered, taking another sip of coffee.

He walked back to the bedroom, and put the mug he held on the desk by the door. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a crowbar. He walked over to a crate that sat by his luggage and stuck the crowbar under the crate's lid. He then pushed down on the crowbar, opening and prying the lid off the crate, the nails that once held it down now flying through the air. Chris smirked and pulled out a bunch of tools, placing them on the floor as he did, and took out a large 1in. thick 3ft by 5ft sheet of metal from the crate.

The door behind Chris opened, and in walked Nikolai and Allan. The latter was carrying a plate stacked with every food item that was available in the cafeteria.

"Hey Chris!" Yelled Allen, "You didn't have breakfast, you need food! That is why I bought this pla-"

**THWACK! **

The trumpet Chris threw at Allen fell to the ground after it had successfully hit Allen in the face. A dazed look sat on Allen's face.

Chris had an annoyed look on his face, his royal purple aura clearly visible and ominous. "I. Hate. Breakfast. I only drink tea or coffee in the morning. Now, get rid of that plate before we get rid of you."

Allen quickly ate the plate and pile of food in a single gulp. Nikolai raised an eyebrow at Allen's antics.

They all began to get to work on organizing their room.

Nikolai went over to his bed and stared at it for a few seconds before pulling out the mattress. He grabbed the bed frame and threw it out the open window. He walked over to the crate he brought along and opened it up. Inside was a giant 50 megaton Lithium-6 Hydrogen Fission reacting Nuke, deactivated of course, but its explosive core still installed and functional. The top half of it was hollowed out to form a rectangle. It was at this spot that Nikolai inserted the mattress. He smiled. Now he could sleep comfortably knowing he was safe. After all, only he had the button that activated the bomb. He then grabbed his pillow from his suitcase and placed it on his nuclear "bed".

Allen was decorating his bed frame, adding a place to put Mars Infinite at the foot of the bed and the bed set he used when he lived in the boot camp. Over his bed now hung a gun metal green plaque, with the phrase "A JARHEAD LIKE MY UNCLE" in silver painted lettering.

Chris stood on Allen's bed, his ear to the wall as he knocked on it every so often. After a minute or so, he stepped back from the wall. He concluded that the wall was made of a Dust enforced cement mix, reinforced by tiny micro-steel mesh fiber every half centimeter. A marvel in architectural stability and strength. He knew just what to do. Walking over to his bed, he pulled out Furscht and sliced off the legs of the bed frame. He put Furscht away, replacing the sword with a drill and circular saw. Five minutes later, Chris had built a bed support frame that he drilled into the wall, so that it now hung directly over Allen's bed. Chris, who doesn't even know his own strength, placed the bed on the support frame and drilled it in place. He then took a reading light out of his jacket and drilled it into the wall. He also installed a bookshelf, on which he placed his favorite books. Under the bookshelf was a button and a sign that read, **"PUSH IN LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION... OR IF A COCKROACH IS IN THE ROOM" . **

Everyone was done. Or at least they thought so, until Allen and Nikolai saw that Chris was hanging up a huge poster board.

"The Rules?" Allen and Nikolai said questioningly.

Chris turned around, his usual face of indifference clear as day. "That's right. If we are going to be a team, we need some ground rules first, so here they are." Chris turned around and began to read off the rules.

"**Rule#1. No parties in this room. **

** Rule#2. No girls allowed in this room without my consent. **

** Rule#3. No loud noises when it is study time or anytime. Punishment will be a big 'Fuck You' and a flashbang grenade to the face. **

** Rule#4. Music must be listened from only headphones, no Pop music is accepted here. It is demonic music. **

** Rule#5. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT. READ. MY. BOOKS. You will get a new hole in your body if you do. **

** Rule#6. Homework must be done by 5:00 pm (A/N: 17:00 for some other parts of the world) and grades must be A's and B+'s, in order for you to have certain privileges, such as going out to town on Friday afternoons and weekends. **

** Rule#7. No Onions are allowed. I. Hate. Onions. **"

He looked back at his teammates.

"These are the main rules. You will follow them or face my non UN **(A/N: yes UN as in United Nations)** approved wrath. More rules may be added over time in correspondence to whatever crazy illogical shit may happen in the near future." Chris took a look at his watch. It was now 8:50 am, ten minutes till class started. "Come on. We got to get to class." Chris, Nik, and Allen grabbed their things and walked out the door.

They began to make their way across campus to their class with Professor Port.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**FINAL A/N EVER FOR THIS STORY**

**THIS STORY SUCKS. I ADMIT IT. I WROTE IT WHEN I WAS SUPER HYPER. SINCE THE LAST TIME I UPDATED, I HAVE LOWERED MY SUGAR INTAKE BY 90%. AS A RESULT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO THINK CLEARER, AND I HAVE ULTIMATELY DECIDED TO DISCONTINUE THE STORY.**

**A SAD THING REALLY SINCE I HAD AN EPIC STORY PLANNED OUT WHEN I WAS SOBER (BUT THEN THE PLOT WOULD GET THROWN OUT THE WTINDOW THE MOMENT I HAD CANDY OR CAFFEINE AND GOT WRITING OUT THE CHAPTERS). BUT I WILL BE POSTING A BETTER AND FUNNIER STORY WITH CHARACTERS AND ANTICS BASED ON MYSELF AND MY FRIENDS AND WILL ALSO INCLUDE MY FRIEND AND FELLOW FANFIC AUTHOR VICTOR ALBADAN.**

**THE STORY WILL BE TITLED " The Unholy Trinity" WHICH IS THE NAME THAT VICTOR ALBADAN CALLS THE GROUP, MADE UP OF TWO OF OUR FRIENDS AND MYSELF AS ITS LEADER, THAT ALWAYS TROLLS HIM.**

**ANYWAYS, THAT ASIDE, LOOK OUT FOR THE STORY, IT MIGHT COME OUT IN THE SPRING. AND WITH THAT, I WILL END THE NOTE.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~Chris**


End file.
